raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gold Rush!
Gold Rush! is the 11th episode of The Raccoons. Plot Things look bad for the Evergreen Standard when Cyril Sneer tries to starve them of supplies, buying up every ink and paper company he can get his hands on. But has Cyril bit off more than he can chew, in promising to pay for them using gold bullions? Characters *Bert *Broo * Cedric * Cyril * Mr. Knox * Melissa * Narrator * The Pigs * Ralph * Schaeffer * Snag * Sophia Songs * Don't Fear the Fire * Sooner or Later (instrumental) Trivia * First appearance of Mr. Knox (Cyril's rival), voiced by Len Carlson. * This is the last episode in which Linda Feige voices Melissa Raccoon. This is also the last episode animated at Atkinson Film-Arts, and to feature the original version of Run With Us performed by Steve Lunt. * It seems that Broo now lives with Bert (whom he seems to favor as his owner), Ralph and Melissa in the Raccoondominium since the humans' departure from the series. * This episode shows Bert's interest in magic. * The title of this episode is a play of a period of feverish migration of workers into an area full of gold that has been going on since the 1690s to this day. * The model of the Sneer Mobile factory seen in The Evergreen Grand Prix is seen again in this episode. * Cedric notes that Cyril rigged the clocks of Sneer Mansion years ago to be 5 minutes slow so he could get more work out of his employees and not have to pay them for it. * Carl Banas and Bob Dermer are both credited for voicing the Bears, but Cyril Sneer's bears do not appear in this episode. * This episode is shown in Time Trap when Cyril goes back in time althrough that would turn out to be all a dream. * This was originally planned to be the series finale, but the show turned out to be more popular than anticipated and thus continued for 4 more seasons, totaling 60 episodes, plus the 4 specials. * This is the first episode Bert dressed up as a magician. Quotes (Cyril is plotting to end the Raccoons' newspaper) :Cyril: Because by noon on the 13th, this deceiving Daily dupes the unwitting public for the last time! :Pig One: But sir, they only print the facts! :Cyril: Facts? I'll give you facts! The life expectancy of a loudmouth pig is shortened every time it opens it's mouth! Understand? (Bert claims to have been able to magically make gold) :Ralph: Nobody can make gold! It's impossible! :Bert: The impossible is what I specialise in! :Cyril: You. Start counting. :Pig Three: Yes sir. (he climbs a ladder to the top of the stacks of gold in the vault) :Pig Three: One, two, four, five, six... :Cedric: You missed three! :Pig Three: Oh, I did? (laughs nervously) I've always had problems with geometry! Gallery A32CC3D8-A629-46FA-A119-5B7E3880BF0A.jpeg 9F814C42-E43B-41BD-B2C4-EAE4BDB0FBFF.png 1C714C0A-CBDF-42D8-841D-63DC0FA44B54.jpeg 15395CDF-C627-4EC0-8E2B-5478F4B926FC.png C7E507E6-D2CD-4FE6-8DF3-C2DE86835D5C.png 5E78C262-42ED-46DF-A457-C81B53C225A0.png 4B2D4218-DAC2-44D6-8A41-AA93AE8406AD.png 7B304CE4-4E1D-4705-A6C5-5D6217AF41BD.png B2D80DDA-9579-4375-BF20-4F70E0992D8F.png Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes